Their Reactions
by nevillelongbottomfanatic
Summary: The Weasley brothers find out about the nature of the relationship between The Chosen One and their baby sister. Post war. Harry/Ginny.


**A/N: I took some liberties with these characters, so please forgive me... this is just a simple story I wrote to show my version of some of the Weasleys discovering the relationship between Ginny and Harry.**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling (not me) is the ruler of all things Harry Potter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In their defense, it was a very intense Quidditch match.

And they were only expressing their excitement.

All of the Weasley children, plus Harry and Hermione, were crowded around the small television set, decked in their respective teams' colors: Harry, Ginny, and Charlie sporting orange, and George, Ron, and Bill wearing blue.

Ron had even forced Hermione into wearing a blue beanie as she sat in the corner, reading her book as the others cheered and shouted at the TV set.

Percy refused to participate in such a "childish pastime," so he sat between the two sides, wearing black as a form of protest.

The game ended with a last minute point by Harry, Ginny, and Charlie's team, winning them the match.

The room exploded with angry shouts and euphoric cheers, and, amidst the chaos, Ginny jumped into Harry's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, their lips connecting as both of them pumped their fists in celebration.

However, their excitement was immediately interrupted by a booming voice shouting, "WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!"

Two pairs of hands reached out to pull the two apart.

"Not cool, you guys! NOT COOL!"

The room had gone silent except for the commentator's mumbling voice on the TV.

George was pinning Harry's arms behind his back, and Bill and Charlie had their arms wrapped around Ginny. Percy had burst from the couch and was standing with his hands clutching his head, staring at the two with bulging eyes.

The only people who didn't react were Ron and Hermione; Ron was fuming over his loss, seated next to Hermione with his arms crossed, and Hermione never even looked up from her book.

There was a long, strained moment of almost perfect silence, as someone switched off the TV.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the novel just in time to see Charlie step forward quickly and punch Harry in the nose.

The room instantly erupted into pandemonium once more as Harry wrenched himself free of George's grasp, his hands shooting to to cover his face. George and Bill lunged for Harry once more, Ginny broke away from her brothers, Charlie cradled his knuckles, his eyes burning with rage, Ron leapt up, shouting at Charlie, and Hermione dropped her book, scrambling from her perch, shrieking in surprise.

George closed his hand around Harry's wrist, and Bill grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and Ginny jumped onto the couch, wand raised, when a voice from the doorway stopped them dead in their tracks.

Mrs. Weasley had entered the house, shouting above the noise, "NOBODY MOVE!"

She stood in the threshold of the doorway, lips pursed, arms crossed, her stance tall and filled with anger, taking in the scene before her, her gaze landing on Harry's bloody face and broken scowled and called shrilly into the silence,

"What did you _do?_ "

Charlie saw his opportunity and quickly seized it, gesturing between Ginny and Harry with his uninjured hand, declaring with unbridled fury, "They kissed!"

George, Percy, and Bill nodded fiercely.

Molly turned to stare at Ginny, who was standing on the couch. One by one, all of the others followed suit, and they were utterly shocked by what they saw: Ginny was standing stiffly on the couch, her eyes blazing with anger, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

The boys immediately felt guilty and a bit frightened, as they'd only ever seen Ginny cry maybe three times in her life, and one of them was over the loss of her brother, Fred. Everyone suddenly became very quiet, and Ginny stared at George, then Percy, then Bill, then Charlie, her gaze condemning.

Finally, she unclenched her jaw and growled out two dangerously low words, her voice hard and serious.

"Grow. Up."

These words hit each of the four boys as if they were physical blows, and they shrunk back unconsciously.

Slowly, Ginny stepped off of the couch and strode across the floor to Harry, where he was standing next to George. She laid her hands on his cheeks, gently tilting his head from side to side, inspecting his bloody, bent nose. She placed a fingertip gingerly at the base of his nose, and he winced in spite of himself.

Her eyes locked on Harry's, Ginny mumbled, "You okay?"

Harry nodded, reaching out to quickly brush her tears away with his thumb.

She searched his eyes for a moment before nodding.

Then, she took his hand and began to lead him from the room, blood dripping onto his shirt.

Ginny stopped only once, briefly, before Charlie, her eyes probing his, tear tracks visible against her cheeks. He released his injured fist in shame, letting it dangle by his side, and then Ginny pulled Harry from the room, aiming for the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

After that, no one said anything.

Not when everyone sat down at the dinner table, and they noticed Harry slip his hand into Ginny's under the table.

Not when Charlie stood up while everyone was clearing the table, stepping forward to offer his hand to Harry in reconciliation, and they shook hands, and Ginny kept her hand firmly on the small of Harry's back.

Not even when they passed the kitchen later that night to find Harry and Ginny locked in an embrace, their arms wrapped around each other tightly.

They didn't ever say anything.

Because they finally understood.


End file.
